Viernes 13 en Storybrooke
by Profesor Franco M Romano
Summary: Jason escapa y acaba en Storybrooke
Nota: no soy dueño de Viernes 13 u Once Upon a Time. Es solo un fic crossover.
Un camión del FBI iba por el camino llendo directamente llendo al centro de investigación de Forest Green de Crystal Lake ahí estaba capturado, Jason Voorhees el legendario asesino de Crystal Lake. Era el año 2007, meses luego de la Batalla de Washington DC, donde el viajero Ash Williams lucho contra Jason Voorhees y Freddy Kruger, los soldados luego pudieron rescatar a Voorhees de la escena, estando inconsciente, estaban llendo por la carretera por Maine, cuando algo ocurrió el camión comenzó a moverse.1  
\- Que fue eso Nick.  
-Nada Matius.  
De pronto una mano atravesó la ventana que daba contra la parte de atrás del camión y destrozó los cráneos de los conductores, el va camion se comenzó a tambalear y caer. Hasta dar contra un árbol y darse vuelta. Una mano golpeo la puerta y se irguió y levantó con un machete en la mano. 2

Jason miro esta parte del camino y sintió una atracción por el lugar, no tenía idea de que era, pero solo sabía una cosa tenía que ir a donde estaba la fuente de esa energía. Tal vez fuera su naturaleza mágica demoniaca. 3  
En el centro de investigación, Frank Smith, un soldado novato y entrenado se dirigía a donde estaba la doctora Rowan LaFontaine. 4

\- Que Ocurre Rowan.

-Problemas muy graves, hace unas horas el camión que transportaba a Jason Voorhees, fue encontrado destruido en una carretera de Maine.  
\- Y porque yo Row.  
\- Eres el mejor hombre que tenemos.  
Frank no quería admitir que tenía sentimientos por la doctora gubernamental, pero que lo considerara el mejor. Pero enfrentarse a Voorhees, sería suicidio. Pero era soldado y tenía que obedecer la orden.  
\- Esta bien, si tu lo pides. Lo haré.  
Storybrooke  
Era muy temprano, el sol ya se ponía, Regina estaba mirándose en el espejo como siempre, Reina, alcaldesa y también madre.

A pesar de que en su otra vida fue tachada de Malvada por esa peste de su hijastra de Blancanieves, ella había adoptado un niño sin hogar para cuidarlo, en parte para llenar el vacío un poco. Se acordaba que antes de la maldición, había charlado con Malefica y ella le había dicho que debería tratar de llenar el vacío en su corazón por adopción, como los animales en el caso de Malefica fue un Cuervo negro llamado Diablo. 5  
Ahora se dirigió a tomar el desayuno, nada rebuscado, un te, unas tostadas, Regina también se acordaba que no hace mucho la madre biológica de Henry vino con El Niño. Y eso no le gustaba, Emma Swan había dado a luz a su hijo en una prisión y prefirió dejarlo de lado antes que amarlo y cuidarlo. Ella venía con toda autoridad a decirle que hacer y no tenía experiencia cuidando niños. Ella si, y aunque al principio no fue tan bien como imaginaba no era algo que lamentara.  
Hace no mucho también había ido en persona a Neverland a rescatarlo junto con los demás, al contrario de lo que dijera en el árbol del,arrepentimiento, ella tenía muchas cosas por las que lamentarse como la muerte de su padre o su prometido Daniel. Pero su voluntad y amor fueron más fuertes, que Nieves y Swan. Ahora no hace mucho su media hermana Zelena había venido y le había recriminado ser mejor que ella. Y ahora tenían que perseguir a dos mutantes de hielo para variar. Ser la líder del lugar no era tan fácil como muchos creían.  
En eso toco la puerta alguien.  
\- Que Quieres Swan.  
\- Unos turistas fueron encontrados asesinados no hace mucho por mi y Elsa.

Fin del prólogo  
1-hechos narrados en los cómics Freddy vs Jason vs Ash del año 2007. Con unas alteraciones.  
2-el cinefilo conocedor y experto reconocerá una de las escenas homenaje Viernes 13 Parte 6 Jason Vive.  
3- Una referencia a Viernes 13 Parte 9 Jason va al Infierno y a los cómics que mencione antes.  
4-La doctora Rowan LaFontaine aparecida en la película de 2001, y la verdad junto con Tina, Ronnie y Ginny una mujer con mucho valor e inteligencia además de hermosa.  
5-El Cuervo original de Malefica Diablo  
Nota: Me baso en el aspecto fisico del actor jean claude van damme para Frank Smith. A diferencia de muchos a mi el live action de Street Figther me gusto, en especials la interpretacion de jean como william guile. En este caso uso su apariencia en esa pelicula parea mi Oc Frank Smith.


End file.
